


A Quiet Evening

by AlexHunt



Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [11]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kisses, Nose Kiss, Pregnant, Soft Kisses, Stars, fall - Freeform, kiss, night sky, outside, quiet evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Relationships: Levi Schuler/Main Character (Mother of the Year)
Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882870
Kudos: 3





	A Quiet Evening

The waning moon graced the sky, bathing the world in a soft, placid glow. An infinite sea of stars burned brightly across the darkening sky, begging for their mystery and wonder to be adored. 

They had chosen this house for many reasons, but moments like these were definitely one of them. Lily bent over her telescope in the middle of the once plush, green lawn. The grass beneath her feet now a mosaic of greens, yellows, and browns as it prepared to settle in for the cold of the winter.

“Should we go inside?” Levi questioned, feeling his wife shiver slightly. He pulled the blanket they shared more snuggly around her. His hands moved over her arms, attempting to warm her further.

“Just a chill,” Laura shook her head. “I’m fine. Let’s give Lily a little longer. We won’t get too many more mild nights like this.”

Levi drew her closer, brushing a kiss on the top of her head. The two of them watched Lily admire the sky in awestruck admiration, shouting out her various noticings.

Her eyes grew heavy as the late evening lingered on. Laura nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck seeking rest and warmth.

The cool temperature of her nose against his warm neck shocked him back to her. “Sweetheart, your nose is freezing. We need to get you inside.” 

“Just a little longer,” Laura whispered, turning her face toward his. “I’m fine. Besides, me and Little Sprout have you to keep us warm.” 

His forehead fell against hers, his lips curling upward at the mention of their son. His hands drifted over her swollen stomach. “How did I get to be so lucky?”

“We’re the lucky ones to have found you.” 

Levi’s head turned side to side, his nose rubbing against hers. “Well, we’re going to have to do something about this cold nose of yours.” 

“Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?”

His soft lips hovered over her nose, the warmth of his breath spreading over her skin. He brushed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, lingering for a moment before kissing his way up to her forehead and back down again. Her nose was warm to his touch now. “How’s that?”

Her eyes closed at the heated sensation of his closeness. She nodded softly. “Better…. But, my lips are cold now in comparison.”

“We can’t have that.” 

He took his time planting a string of feathery kisses across her jaw, inching ever closer to where she wanted him. The soft hum of appreciation escaping her already parted lips begged him on. His lips met hers softly and unhurriedly, the world around them slowly fading away, as time stood still. 

(Well, almost still). Lily’s continued declarations of discovery and their son’s kicks reminded them they were not alone, but that made it even more perfect.


End file.
